


Kita di Balik Rindu

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Ketika rasa rindu tak bisa dilantangkan, Luhan menyampaikannya lewat puisi.





	Kita di Balik Rindu

**Author's Note:**

> Karya ini adalah hasil pos silang (sebelumnya pernah dipos di medsos dan blog pribadi). Saya menulisnya pada bulan April 2017, berdasarkan aktivitas Luhan yang rajin bolak-balik ke Korsel selama 2015-2016.

 

 

Teruntuk, S

 

Sembunyi adalah karib kita  
Saat terang dilahap gelap  
Ketika gerimis menghunjam  
Pada detik dada dikoyak rasa

 

Berpura-pura di hadapan pelbagai persona  
Berkedok demi sebuah tenteram, kata mereka  
Adakala saling khianat terhadap siasat  
Membuang jauh tipu, memerdekakan kisah

 

Merindu, engkau dan aku  
Ingin lampias meski dunia tak harus mafhum  
Empat fase rembulan, selalu berkabar  
Momentum sua rahasia terimaji

 

Paut-memaut suara tak pernah cukup  
Silih aksara bukan pengenyang  
Raga mengharap bersentuh  
Kulit menyambang kulit

 

Tunggulah, hingga waktu beku  
Dua, lebur memadu jadi satu

 

Dari, belahan sukmamu, L

 

 

2017年4月22月


End file.
